1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a motor, and more particularly to a motor with a wire fixing plate.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional motor includes a stator core, stator and a lead wire. However, there are several problems with the motor: insulating property of the lead wire is poor, the lead wire is difficult to be fixed, and a production process of the motor is complex.